It All Started With the Cat
by Sir Sleeps-a-lot
Summary: There's always a silver lining to every mishap, and Kusunoki learns that in the best way when she gets her clothes stolen by her cat... whether it's an accident or not is not up for discussion (because we all know it's on purpose :P) Rated M for language and stolen clothes. [KUSUNOKIxKEIMA]


**Yaaaasss! New story!**

 **This was actually a story I wrote as a present for ZelgadisGW at some point last year, which I really liked, but didn't want to post, coz of it's definitely M-rated content. I've had a change of heart with regard to that, so I decided to post it after all, as a little taster before I post my other (much more risque) story.**

 **So welcome, one and all, to this new one-shot, starring Keima and Kusunoki. The rating is mostly for suggestive content and swearing. I know you might be wondering why I haven't posted about Chihiro, or why she wasn't the subject of my first M-rated fanfiction, and my response would probably be a shrug. I think that my time on this site has made me partial to the other girls as well, and I do enjoy writing about them from time to time.**

 **But yeah, I hope you guys enjoy this. It's a little OOC in Keima's part, but honestly, I don't think it is possible to write Keima in character with any kind of sexual situation, when he's mostly shown to be Asexual, but who knows... this may just be me trying to cover for my ass! :D**

* * *

Kusunoki had a few people who she could point fingers at for getting her into this predicament, but it probably wouldn't help… though to alleviate her frustrations, she decided to curse them anyway…

Curse Hinoki! Was there any need for her to go to an Onsen? She already had a perfectly working bath at home which she could have used, but noooo… apparently that wasn't good enough, and Kusunoki hadn't even begun to live her life until she'd experienced an Onsen…

And curse herself for actually falling for that! Admittedly, it was only after the countdown began that she finally agreed, but still… she should have had a stronger will than that!

And curse that cat that had crawled into her bag, and had now stolen her clothes from the changing area in the girls' section of the Onsen! Considering it was a single night's stay at this inn, the pyjamas she'd come in with was one of the few sets of clothes she had here, and now she'd have to go find it… how on earth was she going to do that in this skimpy bath towel?

Luckily, she wasn't completely alone here, because Hinoki had given invitations to the two Katsuragi siblings; Elsie and Keima. She wouldn't have minded asking for Elsie's help, but the girl had already left the Onsen, and Kusunoki hadn't bothered bringing out her cell phone from her bag.

Honestly, her best chances was shouting over the wall separating the genders and hoping Katsuragi was still there, so he could at least call his sister to help her.

For a good three minutes, she walked around the rocks, wondering how she could go about this… it wasn't decent to call over the wall, but she'd have to do that to get Katsuragi's attention… luckily, her opening came in when something caught her eyes… a literal opening in one the log pieces that was made the wall in the form of a hole… not only that, but she could definitely tell that someone's eyes were behind it.

Filthy pig! She stalked into the water parallel to the wall so she wouldn't be seen through that. Just before she slammed her palm on the hole, an idea came to her, which would help in her whole issue.

"Oy!" she spoke in a dangerously low voice. The reaction on the other side was audible, from the frightened splashing of the one or two boys who may have been watching there.

"Shit, what do we do!?" an averagely masculine voice muttered.

"She can't see us," another lower voice hissed, "just get away from the ho–"

"That's what you think… I know exactly what you punks look like, and I'll be waiting to kick your asses outside…"

Somehow, her interest in martial arts seemed to infiltrate her voice, because the voices stopped in shock. Kusunoki smiled smugly, even though she'd been bluffing.

"Now if you want to avoid this, I want you boys to do something for me…" she leant against the wall, somewhat more relaxed, now that she was actually doing something.

"What?" one voice asked nervously.

"And what's in it for us?" the more confident voice responded back.

"How does me kicking this wall on your faces sound if you refuse, you little shits!?" Kusunoki smacked her fist against the wall, and the force was enough for the quake to be felt on the other side, even causing ripples in the water touching those unfortunate logs.

"Okay okay!"

"Sheesh, lady! What do we have to do?"

"I need to talk to a boy… brown hair… maybe he's wearing glasses, and he'll probably have a weird expression on his face, or be playing some kind of game? His name is Katsuragi…"

With a slight motion of agreement, the two boys walked off, and Kusunoki lowered herself to the hole so she could listen for him…

"Oy, you Katsuragi!?" the brasher boy asked a few moments later, and Kusunoki's ears perked up.

"Yeah," Keima's voice followed, "how did you know that?"

"Your girlfriend is looking for you by the wall," he answered, the smirk nearly apparent, "she wants you to stick your dick through the hole so she can give you a blowwie..."

Kusunoki choked, and by the ensuing sound from the other side, Katsuragi was equally shocked by that answer…

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Keima barked, "you say that kind of stuff in front of your mother!?"

Kusunoki felt a grudging respect toward him for actually fighting back.

"Dude, it was a joke," the guy defended, but there was no hint of an apology in the tone, "but your girlfriend does still want to talk to you at the hole."

"You tell shitty jokes then," Keima stood up, before walking to the place the boy had been indicating to… to say he was irritated and didn't even want to spend a second talking to that guy was an understatement.

Still, Kusunoki couldn't help but notice that Keima hadn't corrected that boy on the fact that she wasn't his girlfriend…

Wait, it didn't mean that he actually considered her his girlfriend, did he?

No… he'd just been lusting after Hinoki most of the time she'd known him (or lately, at least), and considering he'd barely glanced at her when he'd walked into her bathing, he obviously didn't feel anything for her…

Or Hinoki, considering his reaction when the older sister had stuck her tongue in his mouth… she laughed at the image.

"Is this Elsie or Kusunoki on the other side?" Keima asked hesitantly through the hole… from what Kusunoki could see, his eyes were nowhere near the peeping hole. Of course he was better than that.

Why was she thinking so hard about that line anyway? He didn't even know whether it was his sister or Kusunoki.

"Umm…" Kusunoki mumbled, before remembering the issue she'd been thinking about before, "it's Kusunoki… I kind of need some help, so can you find your sister and send her here?"

"You alright!?" Keima's voice lowered with concern, "those boys weren't bothering you, were they?"

"Yes, I'm fine…" Kusunoki answered quickly, but she couldn't stop the blush that appeared on her cheeks at his concern. What's with this guy?

"Okay, I'll find Elsie and have her help you?" Keima responded, missing the slight change in the girl's voice, "sit tight, and she'll be there in a few minutes."

With that, he left, the water making small splashes as he left.

Kusunoki took a few deep breaths while she waited, but the slight strangled feeling in her chest didn't seem to want to disappear. It had been a few days since Hinoki had left, and she did see less of him since then… now that she thought about it, today was actually the first time she'd seen him this week.

Did that even bother her… he had also come to the girls' karate club and disappeared for a while, so it wasn't like she was that bothered before?

Why on earth was she even thinking about this when the issue with her clothes was significantly more pressing? As soon as this was resolved, she could do whatever she wanted for the night… be it spending some time with Elsie, maybe trying out some girly things like pillow fights or nail polish (she'd actually brought the latter for today), or maybe practice a little on the punching bag she'd brought with her, or she could hang out with both of the siblings, doing Onsen stuff like ping pong and board games.

Board games were fun and stuff… just, Hinoki wouldn't have wanted her to squander this time, instead of finding a bit more about Katsuragi… but even if she wanted to, she'd be stuck here till her clothes found a way to her, and that may still be a while.

Screw it, clothes or no clothes, she'd spend some time with Keima today…

Wait, what the hell was she saying? She couldn't just go out like this… like maybe she could ask Elsie to fetch the outfit she'd been wearing earlier today…

In fact, her thoughts were interrupted by the girl who she was looking for, who burst into the Onsen area, nearly skidding on the water on the floor, and obviously, she wasn't dressed to be plummeting into the water. Of course, Kusunoki grabbed Elsie before she landed anywhere unfortunate with her nice clothes, before escorting her to the changing area, where it was less wet.

"Thanks, Kusunoki-san," Elsie smiled brightly at the taller girl after she was back in a proper standing position, "Nii-sama said you needed some help with something."

Kusunoki was just about to answer, when she noticed that something was a little strange about Elsie… she had a bandanna tying up her hair, and she was actually dressed in a red plaid shirt, with jean shorts underneath, which had a folded up piece of paper sticking out of the pockets… all she was missing was a big sun hat, and she'd be ready to go on some kind of adventure into the forest.

Not that Kusunoki would know, considering her lack of media influence… even still, she could tell something was a little strange about the getup.

"I do… but first, are you doing something?" Elsie nodded happily.

"This inn has an Orienteering challenge where anyone who collects the seventeen paper bits gets to eat free for the rest of their stay," she showed here the little torn off coloured squares she'd been working on so far, "I thought it would be fun, so I got the map from the reception after I'd finished bathing here…

"Ah," Kusunoki felt a smile creep on her face at Elsie's cuteness, "though you will have time to help me, right?"

"I might," Elsie glanced at her watch, "though I have half an hour left till the reception closes, so I may be a litt–"

"Elsie, what is going on in there!?" Keima called from outside, and Kusunoki jumped, "is everything alright with Kusunoki?"

Kusunoki was a bit surprised at the concern in his voice. True, behind the wall in the Onsen, he had had the same tone… but again… why?

"I-I'm fine, Katsuragi," Kusunoki called back, "just having a bit of a… clothing crisis…"

Kusunoki was cool and confident, but that last admission turned her face into a light pink. Elsie's head cocked to the side.

"Like… you don't know what to wear to impress Nii-"

"NOT THAT!" Kusunoki's face darkened a few shades, "I don't know what to wear, because the cursed cat stole my clothes from here," she opened her empty locker angrily to hide her embarrassment.

This last part was barely louder than a whisper, so of course, Keima couldn't hear it on the other side of the door.

"What happened!?" Keima called again.

"That cat we'd seen at the dojo… he stole Kusunoki-san's clothes…" Elsie iterated, this time loud enough for the boy on the other side to hear.

The words absorbed into his skull in waves, setting off some questions… like how and why is the cat at an inn twenty kilometres away… Or how and why the cat was the clothes thief in the first place… or how embarrassed Kusunoki would happen to be right now with only a bath towel covering her…

He smirked for a moment… that was one smooth cat.

You see, Keima Katsuragi may be a nerdy gamer who only cared and conquered 2D heroines, but it was this particular reputation which got him involved with the real in the first place, and against his wishes, he did care for his real heroines too…

Though not enough to keep a straight-face at Kusunoki's predicament… still, he would definitely help her, because that was the promise he'd made.

Just, how do you even begin searching for clothes? He didn't even know what kind of clothes she'd have brought, and it was doubtful that Elsie had some kind of sensor for something like that.

"Okay, I understand the issue now. Can you describe the clothes you lost, so we can search for them?"

Kusunoki opened her mouth for a moment, remembering that they were her pyjamas…

Which Hinoki had swapped out for a short black nightgown… she'd brought her Karate _Gi_ to wear over it after she'd discovered what her sister had done, but there was no way she could tell Keima that that was the kind of clothes she had on the trip.

He'd just take her for some kind of pervert!

How the hell did Hinoki even pull off that stunt!? She's in America still!

For what may have been half a minute, Kusunoki stood motionless.

"Kusunoki-san?" Elsie tapped her on her bare shoulder, startling the girl, "Nii-sama is asking about the clothes you lost."

"I don't know, okay!?" Kusunoki groaned in frustration, her head falling into her hands. However, Elsie's next words gave her an exit.

"Could it be… you forgot what kind of clothes they were?"

"Y-yes?" Kusunoki responded hesitantly. She was the type who didn't care for clothes, anyway, "I mean 'yes'… I hadn't worn that outfit yet, so I don't remember what it looks like."

Well, what she was saying was hardly a lie. For a few moments, Keima was thoughtful, until an idea hit him.

"Elsie, come outside for a moment," he called, and the demon little sister stepped outside, "you have your Hagoromo with you, right?"

Elsie nodded, fluffing the almost invisible material around her neck.

"Can you use it to make a karate outfit, then we can go searching for her clothes together?"

"I can, Nii-sama," Elsie agreed with the idea, "however; I really do want to finish my Orienteering challenge… I only have five more places to go before I'm done."

"Okay, you just make the clothes, and I'll go with Kusunoki," Keima rolled his eyes, but agreed. For a moment, Elsie fidgeted with the material, until it was shaped in the way it was supposed to. Keima nodded approvingly, and his so-called younger sister returned into the changing room, carrying the small pile of clothes she'd created.

Elsie's Hagoromo continues to impress, it seems… Keima stretched and leant against the wall, pulling his PFP out for the first time since he'd heard about Kusunoki's problem. Now it was more or less resolved, he could let her do most of the work while he trailed behind.

He was kind of glad he'd agreed to this weekend, even though Hinoki's conquest had been over for a few days now, and technically, he had no reason to linger… just, he felt a sense of nostalgia being around the younger Kasuga sister, seeing that she was one of his first conquests since he'd been forced into looking for Loose Spirits with Elsie.

Keima sighed in relief as he started playing his game… 2D girls were the best, after all.

A few moments later, the door opened, and Keima glanced up, before his eyes bugged out. Before him was Kusunoki, as he'd been expecting…

He hadn't been expecting her to be stark naked, however.

"Yo, Katsuragi," she greeted as cheerfully as you could expect from any of the Kasuga siblings, "thanks for waiting…"

"No… problem," Keima muttered, his eyes respectfully falling to the floor as to not stare at her, "did you not meet Elsie inside?"

Rather, why was she not wearing that outfit, and where had she been hiding that chest!?

"I did," she responded, "I really like this _Gi_ she got me," she smoothed out the air in front of her, "it's softer than my usual clothes, but it will do."

Keima glanced up slightly, trying to not let his eyes focus anywhere on her skin as he tried to make sense of what was happening… Elsie had given her clothes… yet she was still undressed… but she didn't seem to be concerned at the amount of skin she was showing…

WHICH WAS EVERYTHING!

While Keima tried to get himself to focus, his eyes focused on something which partially returned his sanity… partially, mind you…

Floating an inch from Kusunoki's body was a fuzzy outline… she was wearing something, but unfortunately, whatever that was… it was invisible to Keima.

However, she really wasn't bothered, meaning the clothes were definitely visible to her… which probably meant that other people would see it too. So he's the only one being tortured by this image, because he'd been exposed to magic a lot longer than most people?

"S-so… shall we go?" Keima asked in a small voice, his eyes trained on the ground.

"Yeah," Kusunoki said boisterously. That small motion was enough to give her already perky breasts a nice bounce, and of course, Keima couldn't stop his eyes from catching that. God, why did males have to be like that!?

He obviously couldn't reveal what he was seeing… nor could he leave her to search for this alone, seeing he still didn't know how well the disguise worked…

Should he walk in front of her or behind her? In front, he'd see nothing, but one unfortunate head-tilt, and he'd be looking at her gorgeous body… if he was behind, he would see her, but the back wasn't as bad… it would just be her tight butt from all the damn exercise she does.

What the fuck was wrong with him!? He was the fucking God of Conquests, not some hormonal teen who had never seen a naked body in his whole life… he'd seen the girl naked just two weeks ago, for God sakes!

"Katsuragi, something on your mind?" Kusunoki asked, concerned, and Keima's head snapped to her face, one of the only safe parts of her to look at right now.

"No, nothing's up!" he hastily responded, even though that was kind of a lie… on more than one count, not to mention.

"If you say so…" she raised an eyebrow, before shrugging, "in any case, I think we'd need to think of where the cat would want to hide… I think the clothes would be around there…"

"Cats like warmth, don't they?" Keima remarked, closer to normal… staring at her face was helping a bit.

"Yes, we should see if this inn has a boiler room," Kusunoki agreed, her boobs jumping slightly again, "let's go, Katsuragi!"

With that, she led the way, answering Keima's previous problem… he'd be facing her ass then, huh?

With her facing away from him, it was only his decency which was stopping him from checking her out, and it wasn't a very effective counter-measure. Where was his PFP?

God, she had such a nice butt! Who was he kidding; everything about her body was pretty stunning to begin with! Most likely, the reason he hadn't noticed this the last time was because he'd only seen her for a moment, and she covered herself in anger and embarrassment fairly fast. Except now she had no reason to do so, because she was wearing clothes… which he could see through…

Seriously, fuck him!

* * *

Keima banged his head against Kusunoki's room wall about twenty minutes later, his face red and drenched with sweat. If there wasn't the pressure of him not getting a hard-on at the sight of Kusunoki's many many assets, there was still the issue of the people around them who Keima felt the irrational urge to protect her from… then Kusunoki would never be allowed to know how much he had been seeing.

Luckily, they were back, and the girl was none the wiser… Keima was glad he already had the reputation of being weird, because at least he could blame it on one thing…

Too many games…

Tch, more like too many eroge based events happening in real life! He really had to go now…

"So," Keima gave her a smile, "we've found your clothes, we kicked the cat to the moon, and now we have our happy ending… and I'm going to head back to my room now, so you can change into… whatever that was."

"Hmm, I was actually thinking I'd stay in these," Kusunoki folded her arms, thankfully covering her nipples… though pushing up the rest of her boobs up as well. Keima swallowed, his Adam's Apple bobbing in his neck.

"These are probably more comfortable than that monstrosity Aneue decided to pack," she added with a shrug, her chest bouncing twice before settling back.

Needless to say, Keima was still not used to that.

"Well, that one's on you," Keima responded, "I will be in my room, so if you need me, just send Elsie whenever she comes back."

"Though it's only eight pm," Kusunoki pulled out her futon and set it on the floor, "there's no need to sleep so early when you're on a vacation… which you didn't even pay for, by the way…"

Keima made sure to look away as Kusunoki plopped herself onto it, because he had enough mental images at this point to last him a lifetime.

"You have a point, but I am really tired," Keima stretched to make a point, though he knew for a fact that sleep was the last thing he was going to do there… "Elsie will be back soon, I'm sure…"

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door, and Keima stopped yawning to go answer the door.

"See, that could be her," Keima shrugged as he walked to the door.

'Please let it be the Bug Demon… please let it be the bug demon…'

He opened the door, and sure enough, Elsie was on the other side, still donning the searching outfit she'd been wearing before, her map covering her face to the point where only the top of her ponytail was showing over it.

"Ah, Nii-sama," she walked in, eyes not leaving her map, "apparently the last ticket is supposed to be in the room we're staying in," she lowered the map, only to spot Kusunoki naked on her futon…

Kusunoki noted that her expression was surprisingly similar to her brother's from some minutes before… what was up with both of them!?

"What are you– yaagh!" Keima slapped a hand over her mouth.

"It's that damn outfit you gave her… anyone who's involved in the magic world can see her without the disguise," he hissed silently, using the map to cover his mouth, "and you dare tell her, and I will break your broom into a thousand little pieces, you get me!?"

He removed his hand after she nodded solemnly.

"You seem mad, Nii-sama," Elsie donned her Captain Obvious hat proudly.

"I'm very frustrated, and I just want to go to my room, so I can…" he trailed off that thought, but with Elsie as she was, she didn't get the unspoken words…

"Are you two okay?" Kusunoki asked, getting to her feet.

Both siblings lowered the map and smiled sheepishly, before ducking behind the map again.

"Look, I just have one more piece of this, then I'll hand it in, then I'll keep Kusunoki-san company… you can just go in the meantime…" Elsie spoke as quietly as possible.

"She wants me to hang out some more, and I think she's reluctant to wear those clothes Hinoki sent her…" Keima muttered back.

"Well, you have to tell her the–"

"What are you two discussing over there?" Kusunoki suddenly pulled down their map. Of course, neither of them met her eyes.

"Nothing!" they both replied, but obviously, she could tell that it wasn't.

She could understand that kind of behaviour with Keima, but Elsie was one of the friendliest people in the world… this kind of secretive behaviour was unlike them, and being left out of the loop stung.

"If it really is nothing, tell it to my face!" her eyes narrowed, but the siblings only glanced to each other, which just added to her bitter feelings.

Kusunoki should not have been this bothered by this… they were siblings, so it made sense for them to have secrets with each other… she could probably even shake down Keima so he'd blab, but somehow, violence was the last thing on her mind at the moment… she didn't even want to force him to speak, either…

She wasn't forced… not to accept him into the Karate girls club… not into her family dojo either… despite what she'd been saying before, she wasn't even forced into going to this Onsen either…

It was because she liked something about him… maybe it was his passion and dedication towards everything he tried… maybe it was his weak, girlish face…

It was because she liked him… that was why she forgave him not coming back to her clubroom… or to her house… he'd never like her back, and whatever fleeting thing which brought him to her was now complete… he didn't want to be here anymore.

"If you have nothing to say, then please go to your room," Kusunoki spoke softly, before turning around, "Elsie can complete her Orienteering thing as well…"

It took another shared look between Elsie and Keima for the younger sister to nod and quickly let herself out, even with the risk of not finishing her precious race.

Even if it meant losing out on the opportunity to stuff her face, she knew that Keima and Kusunoki had some things to talk about first, even if the former had never said it out loud.

And she was definitely right about that, considering on the other side of the door, Keima was looking at Kusunoki, but it wasn't so much as he was actually seeing her… rather, he was trying to wonder why her last words bothered him so much…

She said he could leave… that was what he'd wanted, right? He could jerk off in peace till his brain resumed to some semblance of normal… he wouldn't need to worry about seeing Kusunoki naked, nor would anyone else…

But those eyes… and those words… once he left, there was no chance that things would be the same between them, and he'd be forgotten once more…

No more cleaning the floors or bathrooms… no more watching Kusunoki trying her hardest to not coo at the cat… no more Kusunoki getting embarrassed at her older sister's antics…

No more Kusunoki… somehow, that thought hurt in a different way than the physical pain he'd endured from some of the girls… or even from this last evening…

He didn't want that!

"Look, Kusunok-"

"It's Kasuga-senpai to you!" she barked back, but Keima could tell from the slight breaking that the anger was more of a front. Keima took a deep breath.

"Look, Kasuga-senpai," he pulled off his glasses, so at least he couldn't see everything (though by this point, the image had long since burnt into his retinas), "can I say something, before I leave?"

Kusunoki paused, before nodding.

"What is it then?" she agreed reasonably, before turning around.

Even without his glasses, it was still clearer than he wanted it to be. Figuring that he was going to tell her the truth, he pulled off his white bathrobe, revealing a pair of boxers with a card suit motif (they reminded him of _Cardhouse of Love_ , OK!) and a white vest.

"Can you put this on?" he asked as he handed it to her…

That's it? She asked herself… the karate outfit she was currently wearing did show from her knees down, and it was hardly that Katsuragi was a prude, considering what Hinoki had been wearing around him.

"Look, I heard you saying something about frustrations to Elsie…" she started on her own, and Keima felt himself turn red, "if you need something to work out with, I did bring my mini-punching bag…"

"You missed the target by so much that you can't see the arrow," Keima remarked, turning his face away, "can you please just put it on?"

"Not until you can explain what's wrong with this," she motioned to her seemingly covered body. Even without his glasses, Keima could see her fair skin move.

"Okay," he took another breath as he steeled himself from the attack which was surely going to follow his answer, "the truth is that ElsiegaveyousomeclotheswhichIwasabletoseethrough…"

"What!?" Keima inwardly groaned at having to repeat himself. It had been his fault for not speaking clearly… in fact, it had been his fault right from the beginning.

"Elsie's clothes… they're made of a material that I… have the ability to see through…"

For the moment it took for Keima's words to sink into Kusunoki's head, Keima wished he'd had his glasses on so he could watch the changes to her very expressive face.

Though by this point, he was already expecting her to become angry… both for being seen naked, and the fact that he hadn't said a word about it during the entire time they'd been looking for the clothes in the first place. However, if the words had reached her, the meaning hadn't done the same…

"So… I've been naked since the time I stepped out of the Onsen?" she asked, but the way her voice shook made it clear she kind of suspected the answer, and she knew she would not like it.

"O-only to me and Elsie," he reiterated nervously, because that answer wasn't particularly better, "it's because we both have a different kind of vision to most people…"

"Oh," was all Kusunoki could reply with, as she took him up on the offer for that bathrobe… her poker face was actually holding, as she tried to not let the embarrassment she felt show on her face. However, her brain was significantly more chaotic, consisting of screams and nonsensical words, and from one corner, the strangest thought started creeping on her.

"Were you frustrated because you couldn't tell me about this?" Kusunoki asked. His reaction… was unexpected, to say the least. He was pissed…

"No!" he yelled, his face still not having lost its red colour from before, "I was frustrated because you have a fucking hot body that I can't take, or even touch!"

Both of them darkened at Keima's inadvertent confession… he hadn't even been planning to go that far, but her misunderstanding only frustrated him even more.

"Y-you… w-wanted to have s-s-s-sex with me?" she stuttered, more shocked than embarrassed. Keima, on the other hand, just gave a mortified nod…

Kusunoki had never seen him like this… he was pacing around, literal seconds away from slapping his head hard with his palms as he muttered under his breath.

"That's the wrong order, you fucking moron…" she caught in between the other uncontrolled stuff he was spewing. Kusunoki laughed unexpectedly, suddenly understanding why he was blabbering like an idiot. He was pretty cute like this.

"Katsuragi!" she called, and Keima came to a halt, "I love you…"

Wait, that wasn't what she'd intended to say… she'd just wanted to say he was cute.

"I-I guess my mouth isn't working properly either," she scratched her temple as her cheeks returned back to the rosy hue from before. However, Keima knew she wasn't lying either…

"We'll have to see about that," Keima started walking toward her, his gait somewhat more confident as he approached her… then he captured her lips.

Keima had kissed a lot of girls, but this was the first time he'd ever done it out of the context of a conquest, and he had no regrets… Kusunoki let out a slight moan that sent a rush of blood downward.

In fact, he was definitely willing to take this kiss as far as Hinoki had, but he pulled away, a grin coming to his face.

"I love you too," he barely got out, due to the lack of oxygen in his lungs, "and as long as you want me here, I'm not going to leave…"

Kusunoki sent a small smile back as she took Keima's slightly larger hand in hers.

"Then don't…" she said simply. The sweet moment was broken as a squealing sound came from by the door… Elsie…

"I'm so sorry, Nii-sama… Kusunoki-san… I just really wanted to find that last tab, and I only have five minutes left…"

The two teenagers smiled, before deciding they could spare the time to do this now…

There was plenty of it, after all…

* * *

"Let me get this straight…" Keima raised an eyebrow, "you understood that what is happening with me and Elsie and the rest of the girls, right?"

"You and Elsie are both 'Buddies' who have to look for Loose Spirits inside," Kusunoki nodded as she summed up the last fifteen minutes of her life, "oh, and you have to kiss them to get the Loose Spirit out…"

"And you understand why your clothes were invisible to me, right?" Keima asked again, this time, fidgeting slightly.

"It was because you have a link to Hell through that collar I can't see…" she smiled as she surveyed him.

"Okay, one last question…" his voice had a slight irritated tinge that the Samurai girl didn't miss, but didn't react to either.

"Shoot…"

"Why the hell did I have to be naked for this conversation!?" Keima snapped, "I thought things were okay with us…"

"And they are," she agreed, a grin coming to her face as her eyes scanned Keima's lean physique, "I just think it'd be fair, considering you spent nearly half an hour watching me…"

Keima sighed, but she did have a point about that… and she'd promised to at least give him his boxers back after his whole explanation was done… it wasn't like he cared in particular about being seen, anyway… well, except one thing…

"Fine, we're done now anyway," he answered, his voice slightly urgent, "think I can put on some clothes now…"

"Eh, you were no fun…" Kusunoki replied, as she held the pair of novelty underwear in front of him. As he moved to grab it, she pulled it back.

"Someone's in a rush," she teased, "for someone who has no shame, what's a few more minutes without them…"

"Give them back, Kusunoki," Keima answered, trying to grab them from their new position… unfortunately for him, her martial arts meant she was significantly faster than him…

She pulled them back, but this time, Keima's eyes had settled on her swaying breasts. Suddenly, his brain screamed in a panic, reminding him why he wasn't supposed to look there at this particular moment.

Unfortunately for him, her eyes started trailing down, and she noticed something had changed slightly…

"Heeh…" she smirked, "that is more interesting now…"

"Nothing happened, okay!?" Keima defended, moving his arms to try and cover his penis a little.

"I don't know why you're so bothered by that… you already told me that you find my body attractive."

"But you don't need to see that!" Keima glared at her, but that embarrassed anger only made her smile grow wider...

"If you say so…" she shrugged, "it's too bad you aren't interested, because I wouldn't have minded about changing into that nightgown Aneue gave me for today…"

She glanced at her peripheries, watching her titillating thought make its rounds in Keima's head. It seemed to work, because Keima grabbed his dick, forcing it down as to cover it.

"You're evil, you know that!?" Keima yelped, his face bright red. Kusunoki smiled.

"I am…" she agreed, "but you're the only one I'll ever do this with…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I can't get married to anyone else, now that you've seen me naked," she shrugged, "likewise, I'm not going to let anyone else do this to you either…"

For a good moment, she just watched him, not really sure about what kind of expression she had on her face. Still, it was fine… he could kiss as many girls as he needed to for his missions, but this view was only for her.

"Elsie said she was going to be eating her all-you-can eat prize in the cafeteria, so I'm going to join her… you can come once you deal with _that_ …"

"I'm calling Hinoki about this!" he yelled a threat behind her, but she just laughed and waved him off…

She had quite a few people she could point fingers at for getting her into this predicament…

To Elsie, for the see-through clothes…

To Keima, for being a pervert…

To Hinoki, for these Onsen tickets…

To the cat, who stole her bloody clothes in the first place…

That cat was going to get an extra treat next time she saw him…

* * *

 **There you have it... they all live happily ever after, and the cat remains as the biggest closeted pervert in Kaminomi :D**

 **He totally did this on purpose!**

 **This story was kinda based on a headcanon that Zelgadis shared with me a while back, that Kusunoki's cat is a pervert, and he knows full well what to do to get a view of that smoking hot body. It might not have translated too well, considering how little the cat showed up, but whatever. This story was a blast to write, and I hope that you guys enjoy it and leave me a review telling me what you think.**

 **Bye for now!**


End file.
